ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Qalbinsalim25/Ultraman FE3 cheats
Hey guys. I'm a new user. And this is my first blog post In this blog, I will share how to get everything in Ultraman FE3 including S Ranks, Stages,and Characters. S Rank on all scenarios #Zetton Scenario: Use all 3 special moves (Use the specium ray last). When you attacks Zetton with Specium ray, He will absorb it and shoot it back at ultraman. Then ultraman will fall and dead. After that, zoffy comes to save Ultraman. Defeat Zetton with zoffy without destroying the building. #Gomora Scenario: Let Gomora go near to the castle, then someone will shot him in the chest and his damage gauge will increase. Use Ultraman's 2nd finisher (Yatuzaki/Ultra Slash) to cut off Gomora's tail. Then grab gomora with X button (X button only! Do not press anything else besides X button), and finish him before 1:30 time and with at least 50% HP. #King Joe Scenario: Let King Joe grabs boats, and kick him in the face with jump+O, do this until 2:00. After the cutscene ends, king joe's body will be targeted by the soldiers. Grab him and King Joe will be weakened. Finish him before 1:30 time and with at least 80% HP #Twintail and Gudon scenario: Let twintail to the pointed location, wait until MAT shoot his eyes. Fight him just a little more. At 2:00, Gudon will kill twintail and you must finish him with at least 50% HP before 1:00. Also finish him with the specium ray #Ace Killer Scenario: Defeat Ace Killer With Ace Robot. Use your own strategy to do this. #Tyrant Scenario: Defeat Tyrant with the previous Ultra Brothers (Zoffy - Ace) before Taro defeats Tyrant. Or, defeat Tyrant with Taro. Before you do that, every ultra brothers before Taro must send an ultra sign. When you fights Tyrant with Taro, let Tyrant use his finisher. Press O or square button to do a counterattack. #Magma Scenario: Defeat Magma with Ultraseven #Silverbloome Scenario: Jump and press O twice, then, Leo must pull out the trapped MAC jet by pressing X. Defeat Silverbloome before 1:30 with at least 50% health and finish it with Spark Ray. #Delusion Ultraseven: Fight him until Yulian cutscene shown. After that, Defeat him with all Ultraman 80's Finishers. #Redking Scenario: Put Redking into the pot. #Golza Scenario: Change into Power type. Defeat Golza without destroying the TPC tent before 1:30 and with at least 50% HP. Also you must kill Golza with Multi Type's Zeppelion Ray (switch back to Multi Type). #Evil Tiga Scenario: Let Evil Tiga beats you first, then do the same thing to Evil Tiga. On 2:00, you'll see a cutscene. After the cutscene, defeat Evil Tiga before 1:50 and with at least 40% HP. Also you must kill Evil Tiga by winning the "ray match". A match where both Tigas fires their powerful Ray attacks. #Gatanozoa Scenario: Change into Power Type. Defeat Gatanozoa without killed by his special. #Reigubas Scenario: Change into Miracle Type, Defeat Reigubas before 1:30 and with at least 50% HP #Imit Dyna Scenario: Go to the edge of the stage. Let Imit Dyna beats you up and a cutscene will be shown. After the cutscene, watch Dyna gets pummeled until his color timer flashes. And the crowd will shout "DYNA! DYNA!" to make Dyna excited. Then change into Strong Type. Defeat Imit Dyna before 1:30 in strong type with at least 30% health. #Gan-Q scenario: Press L1 to summon 3 Jets, make sure those 2 jets are sucked in to the monster's eye. Then let the monster absorb you into it's eye. At the Inside you must defeat the eyeball (the big one not the small one) before 1:30. #Agul scenario: Defeat Agul with Gaia's "O" special. When Zorlim comes, defeat him before 1:30. You must dodge Zorlim's giant fireballs at any costs. #Justice Scenario: Defeat Justice with eclipse mode or let justice defeat you. *Instant Win tips: Do not change into Eclipse mode. You just have to counter every Justice's attacks ans use the luna mode's finisher. After Justice is dead, the annoucer will shout "Mission Passed". So you don't have to fight thoose robots. Legend will automatically unlocked and you still get S rank. Unfortunatelly, Justice won't able to be unlocked. #10 Areas Invasion: Defeat baltan before 1:30 and with at least 50% HP #Monster Experiment: Defeat Ultraman with Vakshim. Change Dada's face 3 times. Unlock Scenarios #Prince of Monsters: Get S Rank on Zetton's scenario #MAC Annihilated! The flying saucer was a living creature!: Get S Rank on Magma's Scenario #Inheritance of Darkness: Get S,A or B rank on Golza's scenario #Ruler of Darkness: Get S rank on Evil Tiga's scenario #Fight! Dyna vs Dyna: Get S rank on Reigubas's scenario #Day of the Duel: Get S,A or B rank on Gan-Q's scenario #10 Areas invasion: Get S or A rank on all scenarios #Monster Specimen: Get S or A rank on all scenarios (Including 10 Areas invasion) #Redking's Resurrection: Unlock Ultraman 80 #80 vs Ultraseven: Get A or S rank on Redking's scenario Features #Tag mode: Finish the Battle mode #View mode: Finish the Battle mode #Replay: Finish the Battle mode #Stages: Finish the Battle mode Characters #Agul: Complete Battle Mode as Gaia V2 #Agul V2: Complete Battle mode as Agul V1 #Ace Robot: Defeat Ace Killer with Ace Robot in his scenario #Astra: Complete 10 Areas in earth were invaded with Leo and use the Ultra Double Flasher as finisher in battle mode. You'll automatically unlock the Ultra Double Flasher after you finish the 10 Areas on invasion scenario with Leo. #Bemstar: Defeat Ultraman with Bemstar in Monster Experiment scenario #Dada: Get A or S rank in all scenarios #Delusion Ultraseven: Get A or S rank in all Ultraman 80's scenario #Evil Tiga: Complete Evil Tiga's scenario and complete battle mode as Tiga 2 times. #Gaia V2: Get A or S rank in Agul's scenario #Gloker Bishop: Complete Tag Mode with Cosmos and Justice or vice versa #Gomora: Get A or S rank in his scenario #Imit Dyna: Complete Imit Dyna's scenario and complete battle mode as Dyna 2 times. #Justice: Defeat Justice in his scenario(Cosmos should be in his Eclipse mode.) #Legend: Get A or S rank in Justice's scenario. Due to his Instant Kill finisher, he cannot be saved in Memory Card. #Redking: Defeat Ultraman with Redking in Monster Experiment scenario #Ultraman 80: Get A or S rank in All scenarios, Finish 10 Areas Were Invaded with all Ultramen, then finish Battle Mode with all Ultramen. (Excluding Legend) #Vakshim: Defeat Ultraman with Vakshim in Monster Experiment scenario #Zetton: Get S rank on Zetton's scenario #Zoffy: Complete Battle Mode with all Ultra Brothers EXCEPT! Leo and Astra. That's all i want to share. I hope it helps. Thank you and take care Peace Category:Blog posts